APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The alcohol research Training Program prepares students for careers in alcohol research. Research in alcohol requires investigators who are trainees in the most current and sophisticated methods of both epidemiology and biostatistics and who understand the application of these methodologies to the specific questions raised in alcohol research. The philosophy of the Training Program is that students must be thoroughly grounded in the techniques of epidemiology and biostatistics before they can apply this knowledge to the exploration of the distribution and etiology of alcohol use and abuse. This training is accomplished by course work in epidemiology and statistics, and through course on alcohol research that were designed specifically for the Training Program. An equally important part of the training experience is the opportunity to work on research projects with faculty mentors who are active researchers. This is a competing renewal application for a training program that was begun in 1982. Since that time, 20 postdoctoral fellows have completed the program. Eighteen of these fellows currently have academic or research positions.